


Midnight Rose

by Astrid27



Series: Rose Series [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid27/pseuds/Astrid27
Summary: After gathering some strength, Aymeric and Kaya make their way to Ishgard during the silent snowy night. Only to make an unexpected turn during their journey.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Rose Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463812
Kudos: 5





	Midnight Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the second part of this one off coming out a year later. I had an internship during the time of the first one. If you haven't read the the first one off, look for The Beginning of the Frozen Rose before reading this! There aren't any spoilers in this part! I'm hoping that I can try to post more one offs more. Enjoy!

Time seemed to freeze as we were traveling to Ishgard. The only sounds that could be heard was the gentle whistling of the wind and the heavy crunching of snow beneath the horse's hooves. I looked up at the midnight black sky. The stars seemed to shine brighter here in Coerthas than they do in Thanalan. It made me wonder how I would ever return home to my family. To my friends. A heavyweight weighed my chest down the longer I thought about it. Everything collapsed in just mere hours. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and lightly trying to hold it all together. I can't start crying. Not here, not now. A sudden shiver ran through my spine and a small sneeze escaped my nose in. A warm hand cupped my cheek causing me to snap back to reality. My gaze shifted from the sky to the hand that cupped my cheek. I followed the shape of the arm and met the gaze of Aymeric. His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight and had a softened look to them. The weight that sunk in my chest beat against my chest with a firm thud.

"Kaya are you alright?" his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

I closed my eyes and nodded slightly. "Yes I-I'm fine," I stuttered. "J-just a little cold still."

He pulled the reigns slightly and the horse came to a stop. He placed both of his hands gently on my hips. I felt the blood rush to my cheekbones and looked at him puzzled. He smiled sweetly at me. "Don't worry I'm just going to shift you a bit," he chuckled. As promised, he sat me up. He took his hands off slowly and climbed down.

Reaching for his right shoulder, he reached for the clamp attaching his cape. A clicking noise followed and it started to droop towards the ground. He then unclasped the cape from the left side and pulled the cape off his shoulders. He placed the cape in my lap and pulled himself back up on the saddle. The corner of his lips shifted up in a smile as he draped the cape around my shoulders like a blanket. The confusion must have been obvious on my face because he let out an amused laugh.

"Chivalry has never been introduced to you has it?" his smile widened.

I was awestruck by his smile. A warm feeling started to bubble up from the inside and my face started to flush more. "I-I just don't want you to get cold either!" I protested.

He grabbed the reins and snapped them lightly. The horse began his trot and we continued our journey. "My lady, you hail from the desert, I hail from an icy tundra," he paused. "I have a bit more resistance than you do right now. And besides," he took his gaze off the road and pulled me closer. "If I get sick, I can be sick with you."

The thudding in my chest increased and thundered in my brain. I felt the blood rush to my cheekbones and a loss for words. A smirk grew from the corner of his mouth almost as if he knew what he was playing at. A soft chuckle escaped his lips and he flicked the reigns slightly causing the horse to move faster. We traveled in silence for a few hours. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was more of a mutual silence. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes to listen to the surroundings. I couldn't remember the last time I was able to enjoy silence like this. Ever since I left home, the world was never peaceful like tonight.

I glanced up at the night sky. The stars seemed clearer here than in Ul'dah. Even clearer than the ones from home now that I'm thinking about it. "Are the skies always this clear?" I asked almost breathless.

I could feel Aymeric smile, but didn't look at him. His chest rose as he deeply inhaled. "When there's not a snow storm like earlier," he responded. "Even in the city they're fairly clear. There aren't many city lights congregated in one section like Ul'dah."

"I wish I could look at the sky like this forever."

"Isn't the sky clear in desert areas outside the city?" He asked curiously.

I nodded still looking at the sky. "Yes, but each region has a different constellation. Each constellation has it's own story, it's own purpose," I paused. "It's breath taking." 

Lowering my head, I met his gaze. His eyes soften and a gentle smile of admiration spread across his cheeks. "What's your favorite place to look at the stars?" 

"The sea," I responded without a second thought. "After I pledged my allegiance to the Maelstrom army I was stationed at seas for awhile," I paused. "I don't think I spent a single night in my bed as I stayed on deck until I passed out or the sun rose," I giggled.

He tilted his head as his smiled widened. "Tell me more," he pleaded.

My eyes widened and I felt my tail sway with happiness. I told him all about my adventures at sea and the constellations that I learned along the way. Telling each of their stories and the seaward tales that went with them. Without even thinking, I told stories about each country's constellations. This went on for hours. He didn't interrupt me once. Just smiled and listened to every word that I had to say. He seemed entranced with what I had to say. I didn't notice that he slowed the horse's pace down.The horse stopped in the middle of the road. I looked around and couldn't see anything that appeared to be a city or a village. I looked backed at him. My confusion must have been obvious as he chuckled  
slightly.

He placed his hand on my forehead and shook his head. "Your fever is picking up again," he commented. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "No, we're not pushing through. I promised Haurchefant I would get you back to the city safe. That means if we have to stop somewhere the night we will."

I crossed my arms and felt my ears flatten, "Where do you propose we sleep? I don't quite see an Inn or even a cave."

A smug grin spread across his face as he tugged on the reigns to the right. The horse obeyed his commanded and turned right. He trotted off the main road and into a nearby forest. My eyes narrowed at him in suspicion. 

"What are you playing at?"

He rose a finger to his lips and winked. "It's a secret."

"You cheeky-" I started, but was cut off.

Aymeric cupped my cheeks in his hand and turned my face slightly. "Stop hissing and look," he dropped the reigns and pointed ahead.

I slapped his cheek playfully with my tail as he turned my face. A few malms away was a small wood cabin at sitting in the heart of the forest. I felt his hand lower from my cheek. I glanced back at him confused. 

"How did you-?"

He picked the reigns back up and nudged the horse slightly. The slow walk became a trot as the cabin came into view more clearly. "It's my hiding spot essentially."

"Hiding spot?" 

He nodded. "Even I need to get away from the politics every so often," he started. "No one knows about this place except for those whom I trust with my life."

His life? I felt a firm thud against my chest. I pressed my hands gently against my cheeks and shook my head slightly. Get a grip Kaya, this isn't a romance novel. Once we arrived at the cabin, Aymeric pulled on the reigns to have the horse stop. He adjusted his weight to the left side slowly sliding off while making sure I don't lose my balance. The snow crunched under his feet as he landed on the ground.

"Will you be okay for a couple of minutes?" He looked up at me concerned. I nodded slightly and pulled his cape closer to my body. He smiled softly and walked towards the door quickly.

Out of habit my ears perked up to listen to my surroundings. There wasn't anything to be heard except for the sound of owls hooting in the distance. A few minutes after Aymeric went inside the cabin a loud bang came from the inside. It sounded like something fell over.

"Is everything alright?" I yelled.

A couple seconds later a light started to flicker and Aymeric came out the front door rubbing the back of his head. "I'm alright. Must have forgotten to put things back correctly last time I was here," he responded groaning. A giggle escaped my lips and he looked over at me. He let out a sigh of defeat and shrugged. He walked towards me and held his hands out ready to catch me. "My lady."

I scooted back slightly and swung my leg over to the right side. Shifting my weight slightly, I adjusted my body to face him. I placed my hands firmly on his shoulders as he placed his hands on my waist. His grip was firm, but gentle. He lifted me up and shifted me into his left arm. I shifted my tail slightly and crossed my ankles together. So this must be how a Lalafell feels being held by someone. I've always been on the shorter side for a Miqo'te, but compared to an Elezen I almost feel like a small child with how effortless he's carrying me.

After going inside, he set me down on a bed. I looked around the room curiously. To the left was a stone fire place with some firewood next to it. A little ways to the right of the fireplace was a window looking onto the path we came from. In front of the window was a small wooden table with a single chair. There was a rug in the middle of the room. There wasn't much furniture in the cabin as I looked around. The bed may have been the biggest piece of furniture in the room. However, there was only a couple of pillows stacked on top of each other.

"It's not much, but it's my peace and quiet," he beamed. I stared at him for a little while. He had a boyish charm as he marveled over his small cabin.

"Did you build this?" I asked curiously?

"Some, my childhood friend helped me with it when we were teenagers," he responded. He paused for a second like he wanted to say something else, but shook his head. 

He walked near the fireplace and placed his hands against the wall near the bed. A door popped out and he opened it. He pulled out an extra pillow and blanket then proceeded to close the hidden door. He placed the pillow and on the floor and spread the blanket out.

"Did you purposely take a detour?" I asked while he was setting up an area to sleep.

He stopped for a second, then looked back at me. "Not necessarily," he started. "While we were marveling at the stars, I noticed storm clouds rolling in off the distance. It was going to be nastier than the storm that you walked through."

"What do you mean?"

He walked towards the door and sighed. "In about an hour, snow will start flooding the skies. By sunrise, we'll be snowed in to where our trusty companion won't be able to travel," he answered. He opened the door and smiled back at me. "I'm going to go put him in a stable so he doesn't freeze."

I nodded slightly and watched as he left. A sneeze escaped my nose followed by a shiver. Maybe it was best that we stopped for the night. Though I had no way of telling what time it was. Raising my balled fists into the air, I stretched a little. After stretching, I put my hands on the mattress and pulled my lower legs onto the bed. Then, I shifted myself onto my knees and crawled to the side closest to the wall. I laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. What would people think if they found out that a peasant Miqo'te was alone with the Lord Commander for who knows how many days. If the rumors of Ishgard were true, most of the Elezen are pompous and look down on others. My heart fluttered in my chest as my thoughts wandered. I covered my face in embarrassment. What if people thought we were having an affair? A nagging feeling crept into my thoughts. What if they found out who I really was? I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees and wrapped my lower body with my tail. If my origins were found out, they would surely find away to contact mother and the elders. A heavy sigh escaped my chest as I thought of home. I could never go back to that place. A warm hand touched my shoulder slightly. Instantly I sat up in surprise and yelped.

"Kaya it's me Aymeric!" he reassured me apologetically.

I turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't hear you come in!" I explained.

He sat next to me smiling sweetly. "I apologize. It took a little longer for me to find the stable in the dark," he shrugged. "When I got back you looked like you were about to puke and I was concerned."

I shook my head clearing some thoughts. "No, I was just reflecting on the events that happened today," I lied.

His eyes narrowed, but then he relaxed his shoulders sighing in relief. "If you insist," he didn't pry. He placed the back of his hand on my forehead again and frowned. He muttered something to himself and pondered for a few minutes. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me sweetly. "You should get some rest," he insisted.

"Are you going to sleep on the floor?" I looked over at the area he set up on the floor.

He nodded, "It wouldn't be very gentleman like if I didn't otherwise."

Shifting my gaze to my lap I tried to hide the subtle disappointment I had. "W-well if we're going to be snowed in for the next couple of days you might get uncomfortable," I started to argue.

"What happened to you not wanting me to get sick when I gave you my cloak?" He smirked. 

"Y-you said you didn't mind being sick with me!" I responded without thinking. I covered my mouth instantly and looked up at him beet red.

His pupils dilated and he stared at me for a while. A laughter that sounded sweeter than music erupted the silence. He stood up and walked over to where he had his sleep area set up. He stuffed the pillow under his right arm and picked up the blanket from the ground. Turning around on his heels, he faced me and made his way back to the bed. He flicked his hand in a shooing motion for me to move over. I moved over a little bit as he crawled in next to me.

I laid down on my side facing him. I pulled the blanket up over my face hiding my embarrassment. "G-goodnight!" I sputtered.

The blanket was removed from my face as he looked down amused. "You've never interacted with someone of the opposite gender like this have you?"

My cheeks felt hotter. "Wh-what do you mean?" 

He laughed and let go of the blanket. "Oh nothing," he shook his head. He laid down on his side and propped his head on his hand and looked at me. "Come on, fess. For someone with a sharp tongue as yours, you seem very," he paused. "Shy around me."

I bit the bottom of my lip and sunk in to the bed a little. "I-I just haven't-"

He put his finger on my lip and made a shushing noise. "Don't over strain yourself," he chuckled. "We can talk more in the morning," he yawned. "For now you should get some sleep. You've had a long day."

With his other hand he placed it on top of my head and started scratching behind my exposed ear. I yawned a little and felt my eyes start to become heavy. It felt calming the way he was scratching behind my ear. I pulled my legs closer to my body and closed my eyes. 

"Good night Kaya," he whispered as I drifted to sleep.


End file.
